Revelation Tokyo
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: Long after a huge battle, Crystal Tokyo has became Revelation Tokyo. A huge war between enemies have happened and the scouts, king and queen are fighting for their lives! It's up to Princess Selenity to go back into time, help her parents and her world!


_**hi everyone! This story just came out of no where so if you are a Rini lover I was warning and say do not read this story! Well enjoy! - Neo-Princess Serene Eternite**_

_**Summary: Long after the battle with Galaxia, Crystal Tokyo has became Revelation Tokyo. A huge war between enemies have happened and the scouts, king and queen are fighting for their lives! It's up to Princess Selenity to go back into time, solve Serena and Darien's breakup, get them to help in her time and save her time before the new year begins!**_

_**Prologue**_

_**To go where no girl has gone before! ...or Little girl to be exact.... **_

_**" Selenity! Stay Close!" King Endymion yelled at his twelve year old. " You heard your father Selenity..." the queen, Neo-Queen Serenity said as she stand next to her husband. Selenity was only twelve and was too much of an explorer. When she was younger she had ran off and ended up getting found out the palace walls. Once she messed with the crystal and ended up making a huge mess, but she was nothing like her sister, Serenity the second. Her sister was about sixteen years old and her parents were still trying to think who would make a better heir to the throne. There was news that Selenity would end up marrying a prince from another kingdom so that Crystal Tokyo and the other kingdom could have peace. There was another that Serenity (young one) was thinking of not taking the throne, but the future was not decided yet and all Selenity wanted to do right now was... " Selenity Alexandria Rose Tsukino Chiba get back here now!!!!!" her mother yelled from a distance. She had got into the trees and was messing up her new dress. " Oopsy..." Selenity said as she jumped from the tree and landed into a puddle of mud. Her parents sighed and thought that maybe she should not wear dresses that much. As Selenity walked into the palace so that she could change, her sister Serenity came up to her. " You're always a mess! You can't do anything right! You act childish! Stop acting like a four year old!" Serenity said as she walked away from her little sister. Selenity was about used to it by now. Ever since she was about nine, her sister started picking on her. She walked sliently to her room, and decided to change and go to sleep...**_

_**In the middle night, Selenity woke up to the sound of screaming. She got out of bed and walked out her room. The screaming was coming from the west wing, her sister's room. She softly opened the door and poked her head in. " Sister?" Selenity said softly in a little kid voice. A demon was in the room and was hurting her sister. " Serenity!" Selenity yelled as she was about to go in to save her, but the demon had escaped and took Serenity. " Serenity!!!" Selenity yelled. Soon there was another sound, it sounded like her parents! Selenity ran to the master bedroom and soon saw her parents fighting demons. She was scared she had never seen anything like this before. All of a sudden, everything went white and time clocks appeared out of no where. " Pluto?" Selenity wondered as she saw the purple light. " Princess Selenity…are you alright?" Sailor Pluto asked. " Yes, what's happening though Pluto? Why are demons trying to kill us all?" Selenity asked. " It's time for Crystal Tokyo to turn into Revelation Tokyo." Pluto said. " What?" Selenity asked as she tilted her head. Pluto knew she wasn't going to understand this and then gave Selenity something in her hand. Selenity opened her hand and there was a purple jewel key. A light came from the jewel in the key and suddenly made Selenity disappear into time.**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Selenity landed onto the wet ground as it rained on April 12. She was unfamiliar with this place and it seemed kind of chibi for her. She walked around and looked in a window of a store and saw her reflection. " I'm chibi!!" She said as she screamed as the thunder roared in the sky. She was frightened by it and ran crying in fear. ' I want my mommy! I want my daddy! I want my sister!" She said as she ran and hit into someone. She was dizzy and had landed on the ground on her butt. All she could see was a girl with blond hair in odangos which reminded her of her mommy and then she passed out.**_

_**Well that's chapter one! Hope u guys like it and review! – Neo-Princess Serene Eternite**_


End file.
